tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 1.6
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.6 PARABHAVASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- A dialogue between a deity and Buddha on the things by which a man loses and those by which he gains in this world. ---- So it was heard by me: At one time Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt at Savatthi, in Jetavana, in the park of Anathapindika. Then when the night had gone, a certain deity of a beautiful appearance, having illuminated the whole Jetavana, went up to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and having approached and saluted him, he stood apart, and standing apart that deity addressed Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in stanzas: 1. 'We ask (you), Gotama(Buddha), about a man that suffers loss; having come to ask, Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , (tell us) what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (91) 2. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The winner is easily known, easily known (is also) the loser: he who loves Dhamma is the winner, he who hates Dhamma is the loser.' (92) 3. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the first loser; tell (us) the second, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (93) 4. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Wicked men are dear to him, he does not do anything that is dear to the good, he approves of the Dhamma of the wicked,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (94) 5. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the second loser; tell us the third, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (95) 6. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The man who is drowsy, fond of society and without energy, lazy, given to anger,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (96) 7. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the third loser; tell us the fourth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (97) 8. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He who being rich does not support mother or father who are old or past their youth,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (98) 9. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the fourth loser; tell us the fifth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (99) 10. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He who by falsehood deceives either a Bramana or a Samana(monk) or any other mendicant(ascetic),--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (100) 11. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the fifth loser; tell us the sixth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (101) 12. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The man who is possessed of much property, who has gold and food, (and still) enjoys alone his sweet things,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (102) 13. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the sixth loser; tell us the seventh, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (103) 14. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The man who proud of his high birth(caste), of his wealth, and of his family, despises his relatives,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (104) 15. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the seventh loser; tell us the eighth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (105) 16. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The man who given to women, to strong drink, and to dice, wastes whatever he has gained,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (106) 17. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the eighth loser; tell us the ninth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (107) 18. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He who, not satisfied with his own wife, is seen with harlots and the wives of others,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (108) 19. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the ninth loser; tell us the tenth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what (is) the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (109) 20. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'The man who, past his youth, brings home a woman with breasts like the timbaru fruit, and for jealousy of her cannot sleep,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (110) 21. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the tenth loser; tell us the eleventh, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (111) 22. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He who places in supremacy a woman given to drink and squandering, or a man of the same kind,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (112) 23. Deity: 'We know this to be so, this is the eleventh loser; tell us the twelfth, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , what is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (113) 24. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He who has little property, (but) great desire, is born in a Khattiya(warrior) family and wishes for the kingdom in this world,--that is the cause (of loss) to the losing (man).' (114) 25. Having taken into consideration these losses in the world, the wise, venerable man, who is endowed with insight, cultivates the happy world (of the gods).' (115) Parabhavasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org